Lady Luck Is Smiling
by pedropinheiro97
Summary: (Twisted Fate x Caitlyn) My first fanfic here guys... English's not my main language so please be gentle :) Reviews and Ideas are very much appreciated...
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Luck Is Smiling - Chapter 1**

It was a clear, fine night that day in Valoran, specially in the domains of Demacia. Heading for a local bar at downtown city there was an attractive brunette in a purple dress, although it seemed she was in no good mood. It was no less than Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover, after a hard day at work. She enters the place with a blank stare on her face and went to nearest seat by the counter. The barman, quickly recognising her, greeted the woman, who simply ordered a beer.

Apparently, the tricky outlaw she's been searching for has assaulted another Demacian bank… And as usual, no clues, no witnesses, only frustration found within the card he or she always leaves at the crime scenes, which has nothing but an ornate 'C' written on. For months Caitlyn has dreamed about the day she would finally catch her smooth criminal. "But when would it come?" , she wondered silently, taking a sip of her beer.

The sniper drifted away in her thoughts for a while, awaken by the sound of a deep man voice next to her.

?: Is this seat taken?

Caitlyn: Huh what?… Oh…

Then she finally recognises him. Wearing a hat and cape, the man was Twisted Fate, with his usual smirk. She being an officer of the law obviously had a biased opinion about him, considering all his gambling activities. And because of that, she glanced coldly, despite no one had actual proof against him.

Caitlyn: … No.

TF: Wow… Looks like I'm bothering.

She didn't answer, nor looked at him, just took another sip of her mug, crossing her legs as if he wasn't there, leaving the gambler in an awkward position. He looked around a little nervously, asked the barman a beer, then turned back to her.

TF: Alright, lemme guess… You're still mad about last match at the rift.

Actually she didn't even think about it. They fought at mid, turned out that the luck was on his side and she ended up crushed… The brunette remained silent, but looked at him this time. Fate drank off his beer, then scratched his beard a bit, lowering his voice.

TF: Well, sorry about that… But you know how the League is… Besides, if it was you in my place you wouldn't think twice to finish me off right, am I right?

He grinned, lifting his mug. For a moment, she lost track of the thoughts about her case. Caitlyn had to admit herself, the gipsy has his charms… He was one of those who were… as some might say, naturally seductive. Then she presented him her first smile of the day, even if wickedly.

Caitlyn: Sure, that was the plan back there… Too bad it didn't work out.

That answer certainly put a smirk on his face. "You made her smile. Score!" he thought to himself. The guy was a player, after all.

But Caitlyn's thoughts were rather different. Fate is such a mysterious man, and on top of that, smart. And he deals with the cards. Cards… She started putting the pieces together. If by any chance the criminal she's looking for is a champion from the League, then it would certainly be… "Stop it Cait. You're just desperate for an easy solution." She scolded herself.

TF: Hey Randy! Another round, for me and the lady here.

The bartender promptly switched the empty mugs for full ones. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, a bit complaining.

Caitlyn: I'll pass...

TF: Really? Then it looks like I'll have to drink it all myself… Not that it's a problem.

He looked disappointed at first, but soon laughed lightly and started to drink, while the brunette still had a curious look on her face.

Caitlyn: Those mugs are kinda large already, why would you drink that much? Feeling… Guilty?

Her eyebrow went even higher when she said the last word. "Wait is she suspecting me?" Fate thought. And yet again, he laughed, curious aswell.

TF: Not at all Miss Detective. I just ran into… someone I didn't want to today and now I feel like drinking. As my buddy Graggy would say, one beer is never enough!

"Someone" , huh? Could it be a witness, or even worse, a victim? Nah, it's just… Everyone knows that you NEVER talk about your ex with a girl you're hitting on. But Caitlyn is clueless, and now she's even more suspicious. Fate took a steel cigarette case and a lighter out of his pocket , then put one of those on his mouth.

TF: You mind?

Caitlyn: Go on.

She actually asked for one herself. The two of them remained quiet for a bit, just breathing the smoke in and out, and drinking in his case. Fate knew that this natural smokers' silence would soon turn into awkward silence.

TF: I have to bring something up… Is there something bothering you or you just don't like me?

The gipsy asked with a thin smile. She let the smoke out and looked at him. Despite his naughty being, she saw no evil in his eyes. Then she sighed.

Caitlyn: I just… had a bad day at work.

TF: Then why are you not drinking? - He laughed then stared at her. - By the way… glad to know it's not me.

That look he just gave… Something about it actually made the woman blush. It seemed mysterious, confident but yet fond. She didn't say a word. He smiled, appreciating the peach colour of her cheeks. Depending on him, he would kiss her right there. But considering the tough kind of a woman Caitlyn is, he would be insta-slapped. At that point he was completely willing to bet on her. So on his mind, it could wait.

He stubbed out his cigarette, knowing that he did what he could. He left some money next to the mugs in the counter, and approached Caitlyn, muttering gently on her ear.

TF: Sorry babe, I gotta go… Please, have this.

Fate held her hand and left something there, and suddenly a flash took over the place. When she could see again he was already gone. Caitlyn looked at her hand and recognised a card on it. A white card. And there was a 'C' on it. She couldn't believe he actually tricked her to think of him as innocent. He was the robber after all. Of course… "Wait. There's something else!"

The detective rubbed her eyes a bit, then she saw. The written "Call me!" with a phone number. She awkwardly raised her brows, blushing, realising her misunderstanding. The detective kept the card, payed the check and walked away from the bar, thinking of what just happened. She took a cab home and arriving there, threw herself to bed. At the point, she wasn't thinking about work, nor the robber anymore, but one question was on her mind.

- … Should I call?


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Luck Is Smiling - Chapter 2

The daylight was bright, shiny, pretty. Well, not for Twisted Fate, who felt pain in form of sunbeam,which forced him to wake up, hugging his drooled pillow. He slowly sat down on the bed, yawning and stretching up. Even though he didn't drink enough last night to have a hangover, his head felt heavy. And taking a deep breath and scratching his man parts, the man finally stood up. He glanced at the alarm clock, it was 2 PM already. "Oh shoot…" he groaned, as he just overslept again. It was poker night that day, so Fate had some stuff - a.k.a beer - to buy. So he had 'breakfast' , took a quick shower, dressed up and left.

Meanwhile, Caitlyn was stuck on her office, dealing with massive paperwork. It would not be finished in less than three hours… She sighed, massaging her forehead, it was a long day already.

So the evening finally came and the detective could finally go home. Fate was sitting on his couch having his first shot, with some music on. The doorbell rang. "Damn, didn't except none of the guys this early…"

TF: Come in!

The door opened couple seconds later, revealing Master Yi, who entered the apartment without much ceremony.

Yi: Hey.

The gipsy felt relieved it was him. That man was one of the few of his friends who could have a grown-up conversation with him. Fate lift his head a little, side grinning.

TF: Thank God it's not drunk Gragas, I couldn't stand him this early… Hey! Nice to have back, bro. Make yourself at home. - He glances at the seat next to him and takes a sip of his scotch - What have you been up to? Haven't seen in a while here in Demacia.

Yi: Yeah, I've been a tad busy… - Takes the seat. - Some issues to solve in Ionia, but it's all good. You?

TF: Mm… Same as usual. Have some rich ass poker to attend this week and shit…

Yi: Which means high bets… - Sighs - Listen, I know you've heard this speech before, and I know it's not gonna work, but it's too risky. I think you shouldn't.

TF: Aah come on, this again! - Chuckles - The cards are my friends, Yi. And as if you didn't know yet, I'm no average fucker putting everything to waste - He scoffed finishing his drink. - I've been actually saving my earnings for a while now.

The swordsman lifted his googles to the forehead, revealing a skeptical look.

TF: Hey, I'm serious… Don't tell anyone, but I already saved enough money to hire you as my whore for the rest of your life.

He grinned hugely as Yi frowned a little disgusted, taking a empty glass and pouring some whisky in.

Yi: Assuming that's it's true, coming from the guy who can't save a penny for a lollipop, here's the question. Why?

TF: Well, you never know when things might get… complicated.

Yi: At least you realise people that lost huge money to you might want you dead.

TF: Sure, actually there's a funny story…

The bell rang interrupting them, excited voices could be heard through the door. Fate quickly stood up and hid the whisky bottle, which made Yi give him a curious stare.

TF: … What? This scotch cost my place in heaven, alright?

Only then he opened the door. Waiting outside there was Jax, Rammus and Olaf

Olaf: Sup bro! Gimme five!

TF: Hey… - awkwardly high fives him - Come in, fellas.

Rammus: OK.

The armadillo entered the place in quick small steps. Yi greeted everybody from the couch, while Fate noticed someone missing.

TF: Where's Gragas? I thought he would be bringing some Graggy Ice.

Jax: I don't know. - shrugs - We agreed to meet at Tiamart before coming here, but.. I guess we will gotta wait and see if he'll show up.

Olaf: It's cool man, we'll just start without him. - Olaf sat on the couch next to Yi, thinking to himself for a bit. - … You guys know what? We should bring some chicks on the game, and play strip poker instead, huh? What do you guys say?

Rammus: Yeah!

The armordillo seemed excited, while Yi gave him and Olaf a nasty look.

Yi: … I really don't think there are many, I mean, any girls out there willing to do that.

The blond approached him whispering.

Olaf: You're right Rammus would get all the girls! - Frowns - He always does…

TF: Besides, I don't want naked dudes hanging around here at all considering you all play worse than chicks! - Chuckles - Changing the subject a little, there's some beer in the fridge… I think you guys are not willing to bet high, and those packs didn't come here flying, you know…

Olaf: Are they cold yet? - Finally realises what Fate said and gets offended. -

Hey!

Yi: I know what you're thinking Fate, but. - Rolls eyes - Speak your mind.

TF: I suggest the winner gets the total beer costs.

Rammus: … - Frowns - OK.

Jax: I won't even say how biased and unfair that is.

He crossed his arms in disapproval.

TF: Wait, I'm not finished yet. Actually the worst hand of the game will pay alone the best hand.

The gipsy smirked as Jax just shrugged.

Jax: So Olaf owes you 30 bucks, not a big deal.

Olaf: What? - Confused - I don't remember lending him that money man…

Twisted Fate laughed while Yi just seemed embarrassed for Olaf

TF: You guys underestimate yourselves, I'm not that good. And I swear on my mother's life that I won't cheat.

Yi: Okay, okay… Why don't we get started? This will be a long game.

TF: Yeah! The night is young, my friends. Lemme just get my deck…

Meanwhile at Caitlyn's house, she was already in her nightshirt, got herself some vanilla ice cream, turned on the TV and sat on the bed. Then she started changing channels and eating her ice cream , with an unamused look. The first channel was a police show, showing a female detective making out with her suspicious looking boyfriend. Switch. Next one was a goofy dating reality show. Switch. The final one was a movie, current scene was in a fancy casino where a sharp dressed man played poker with a lady in a cocktail dress.

TV: " I really shouldn't get involved with types like you… being who I am" " Apparently you couldn't resist my charms "

Caitlyn: Pff… This is stupid.

The brunette ignored the TV, reaching for her phone that was in her desk and made a call.

Phone: … … Hello?

Caitlyn: Hi, it's Cait.

?: Hey girl! What's up? I'm getting ready to go out, maybe find a loser to pay me some drinks, wanna come?

Caitlyn: I don't know… - Sighs - I'm tired from work…

?: It's 10 o'clock and I bet you already put your pyjamas and granny panties on. - Giggles - But you called me for a reason. Spit it out.

Caitlyn: Alright, alright… - Sighs - I need to vent Sarah, I… feel old and lonely. Like I could adopt four cats right now kind of lonely.

Sarah Fortune and Caitlyn are now good friends, but it wasn't always like that. They had a fierce rivalry, because Sarah, as a bounty hunter, could take all the credit from the detective's work or the other way around. But the day came when they decided to unite and work together, starting a partnership that soon became a friendship.

The redhead squealed lightly and stood still for a couple seconds.

MF: Oh. My. God. It's worse than I thought… I'm gonna drag you out of that apartment right away, no excuses missy!

Caitlyn: Wait, I don't think that will work… Damn! - She mumbled - Okay, you won. I've met this guy at a bar...

MF: Aaaand?

Caitlyn: It was a couple of days ago. He gave me his phone number and all…

Miss Fortune hissed.

MF: Then what the crap are you waiting for? Call him!

Caitlyn: I don't know if I should… Even I admitting I got attracted to him it seems just… Wrong!

MF: Wait, wait. I can't get the whole picture here… Cait, you're hot. I mean, super. Guys all over Valoran imagine you naked, as if you didn't know that already. You can get whatever you want, so what's stopping you?

Caitlyn: …

MF: You will never know if you don't try, girl. What you got to lose? The worst that can happen is him wanting only to have sex, and frankly dear… You DO need to get la-

Caitlyn: It's not helping, Sarah…

MF: Tell me more about this guy, I'll see whom are you messing with. Lemme guess, is he from the League?

Caitlyn: … No?

She's terrible at lying.

MF: HAH, I knew it! Zaunite? Noxian?

The brunette crossed her fingers and cleaned her throat.

Caitlyn: If you tell anyone you are SO dead… It's… Twisted Fate.

Caitlyn could finally breath again, while Sarah stood silent for couple seconds.

MF: … Oh.

She finally answered with a tiny voice, denouncing what Caitlyn feared most.

Caitlyn: DAMMIT Sarah! - Grinds her teeth - That's why I didn't want to tell you! You slept with him!

MF: In my defines it was long ago! And we didn't click anyway! But you two… it could work. With the opposites attraction thing going on… Or maybe you'd find out you two are not that different after all. He's a nice guy beneath the surface.

Caitlyn: "Beneath the surface", huh…

She sounded ironic, still a little upset.

MF: Gee, don't be like that… I really think you should call him. Set a date. Things might turn out good.

Caitlyn: Okay, I will. Whatever, right?

MF: Exactly. And I dunno if this piece of info will get you looking forward about it, but… That guy does know how to eat some p-

Caitlyn: Good night out, Sarah.

She hung up the phone disgusted. Back Twisted Fate's place, the beer ended earlier than expected.

TF: Wait, wait. Are you guys hearing that sound? Seems like someone is… Flushing!

Jax: You're bluffing.

TF: Happens that I'm not.

He showed down a straight of hearts. A fuss took over the place.

Olaf: Aaaw man !

Jax: F-Fuck! How did you do that?

TF: Magic! - Laughs - Kidding. Don't worry, I'll be dealer next round. Then the bet will count for real.

Yi: Let's take a break, we need some more beer.

Jax: I got this, I need some fresh air anyway. Rammy, Olaf come with me.

Rammus: OK.

Then they left on their alcoholic quest, leaving Fate and Yi by themselves. They went to the balcony of the gambler's apartment, who lit another cigarette.

TF: You know what I've been thinking? I want Rammus to be my pupil. I mean look at him. He can bluff like a boss!

Yi: I see your point…

They remained silent for a bit till Fate felt a twinge in his bladder.

TF: Fuck… Hold on, I gotta pee.

He headed to the bathroom, and right after the phone began to ring. Yi didn't feel he had the right to answer it, so he waited until it went to voice-mail. Fate shortly came back.

TF: Who was it?

Yi: Well, you tell me.

He raised an eyebrow and pressed the button to repeat the message.

"Hi… It's Caitlyn. Well… you asked me to call you, so I did it. Hum… I'm not good at this… It seems you're not there at the moment, but you have my number now, right? So… It's up to you. - Giggles - Bye. "

The gipsy couldn't hold a silly smile, with Yi still staring at him, waiting for some answers.

TF: … Cute. She called!

Yi: Cute? That's it? I didn't know you had a thing with her.

TF: I don't. But you know what? She's gorgeous… And interesting. I'm actually considering having more than a 'thing' with her… You don't meet a chick like that everyday. So let's see how it goes.

Yi: Well then… Won't you call her?

TF: Hah, please. She just called, I don't want to seem desperate.

Yi: Do whatever you want…

Yi shrugged. Then chatted till the others came back about twenty minutes later. Since Fate was dealing the final round, turned out that Rammus won the game and surprisingly Yi got the worst hand. The sun was almost rising when they all left, and the drunken gipsy quickly managed to get himself to bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

He woke up by noon, getting himself some aspirin and a cup of coffee as soon as he could sitting on the couch drinking detective was on her mind, and soon after he caught himself listening to her voice message again. "Damn!" he cursed, and decided to end that bullshit. He called. Caitlyn had just put her lunch in the microwave when the phone ringed. She was somewhat not expecting his call, so she got a bit surprised when she heard his husky voice.

Caitlyn: Detective Caitlyn's residence,with whom am I speaking?

TF: Wow, that was sexy. Hi.

Caitlyn: Oh - Realises then gets embarrassed - I have to pick up the phone like that, you know…

TF: So I got your message…

Caitlyn: I see that Oh, hold on sec. - She takes her macaroni and cheese out of the microwave - Go on.

TF: Ok, I won't bother you with jibber jabber. - Chuckle - I'd like to know you better, have dinner with you. Tonight perhaps?

Caitlyn: Sounds good, I have the whole day off.

TF: So you usually work on saturdays?

Caitlyn: When I have to. - Smiles - Crime never rests.

TF: Yeah, but still, that's torture. - Grins - So it's a date, then?

Caitlyn: Sure. Where do we meet?

TF: Don't worry about that. I'll pick you up. Is eight good?

Caitlyn: Wait, how do you know where I live?

TF: Don't be suspicious, I ain't no stalker! - Chuckles - A friend of mine is your neighbour, he mentioned it a while ago.

Caitlyn: Huh, okay then… Eight it is. Guess I'll see you tonight

TF: Looking forward to it, beauty. See you soon.

He hung up, and couldn't help but smile as he made himself some breakfast. He didn't feel that way in a long time, since he was truly looking forward for that night.

Jax: Big night, huh?

TF: GYAARGH!

Fate yelled loudly as he jumped, slipped and fell onto the floor, surprised the heck out of the sleepy voice of a heart print boxer wearing Jax behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lady Luck Is Smiling - Chapter 3

TF: THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? - He yells frowning - Actually, what are you doing here?

Jax: Don't you remember? - Shrugs - I was pretty drunk last night but I remember asking you to crash here and you said yes.

TF: Really? - Scratches his back, confused, then stands up - Well, whatever. Fabulous underwear, by the way.

Jax: I know, right? It's pretty comfy! - He lightens up a bit and struts around, Fate giving him a skeptical look - So who are you banging this time?

TF: I'm not "banging" nobody. - Frowns disgusted - Mind your own business.

Jax: Come on, man! The Fate I knew back then wasn't so grumpy.

TF: First off, I have a hangover. - He sighs, massaging his forehead - And maybe I'm just, you know, manning up.

Jax: Alright alright, keep your privacy if you want. I know it's late, but can I have some breakfast before I leave?

TF: Sure, figure yourself out.

The gipsy left for a cold shower. Meanwhile at Caitlyn's, she was feeding her cat Mr. Snowpaws when someone knocked the door. The brunette opened it and Miss Fortune was waiting outside.

MF: Hi girl!

The redhead smiled, as Caitlyn just seemed confused.

Caitlyn: … You could've just rang the bell… Wait, since when are you in Demacia? I thought I made a long-distance call to Bilgewater yesterday, but OH GOD just explain it!

MF: It's nice to see you too. - Chuckles - I took the express portal, nutty head. It only takes half an hour for me to get here. I wanted to see how you were doing.

Caitlyn: Come in! - She hugged her friend, smiling - That's so sweet of you. Are you hungry? I just had lunch but I can get you something.

MF: Thanks dear, I'm good. - She sat on the couch, smirking - So about yesterday… Did you call?

Caitlyn: Yes, I did.

Sarah stared at her with an amused look, waiting for the rest. The brunette sat beside her.

Caitlyn: … He didn't answer right away but he called earlier today. Seems that we have a date… - Rolls eyes - Tonight.

The redhead grinned from ear to ear, holding her friend's shoulders with her hands.

MF: I'll dress you up! When?

The detective sighed.

Caitlyn: 8 PM. He said he'd pick me up.

MF: So… - Giggles - Do you intend to play safe and stay at first base or go there and score a home run?

Caitlyn: What? - She scoffs yet blushing - Please, depending on how it goes I won't even get to the first.

MF: You're so boring, playing tough all the time! Do you have anything in mind about what you are going to dress?

Caitlyn: Huh… No? It's 6 hours from now, Sarah.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, and soon enough Fortune pulled her out of the couch and they went to her bedroom. Caitlyn stood complaining with crossed arms, while Sarah didn't make ceremony opening her wardrobe.

Caitlyn: Hey!

MF: Cait, my dear. There is something that tells a lot about a guy, and that is the first date restaurant. - She grins at her friend who remains with an unamused look - And that's why I asked you about what are you going to dress tonight. Your look is based on where you're going.

Caitlyn: … So?

MF: There are three types of guys that you need to be aware of. - Chuckle - First, the fancy dinner guy. When you step into a place that makes you feel you're dressed like a street hooker, something is wrong. Don't get fooled by those, they don't think you're special. Since they have nothing else to offer, they try to seduce chicks with their wealth to get them to bed as soon as possible. Once he nails you, he's off. Second, the cheap guy. He'll take you to a trashy burger store and obviously doesn't deserve your attention. Third and last, huh… - Shrugs - I don't have for this, but he'll take you to a cozy, perfectly fine restaurant. Now this guy, is probably a good catch.

Caitlyn: Of course, but he didn't mention where we are going.

MF: Then it seems you'll have to find out which one he is. - Smirks - Now to the clothes!

The redhead opened the drawers one by one as the brunette just sighed.

MF: I'd suggest a flirty dress, but knowing you… - Rolls eyes - A dark wash jeans and a cute top should do. Here! - She picked a dark salmon strapless blouse and black skinny jeans. - Baby I gotta tell you… Salmon is your colour!

Caitlyn scoffed.

Caitlyn: That's why it's in my wardrobe. I know how to dress myself, right?

MF: Don't be mean, I'm just trying to help. And for the icing on the cake… - Searches in the shoe rack and picks up a delicate pair with golden details- Ta Da! You'll totally rock his face.

Sarah grinned. The detective was actually pretty impressed with the look her friend put together, since the bounty hunter herself doesn't dress very… composed.

So the hours passed by, Miss Fortune left and Caitlyn started to get ready. She dressed up, applied a light make up and added up some perfume. When she finally saw her whole look in the mirror, she got impressed. It has been a while since she felt feminine like that, she ended up catching herself flirting with the mirror. The doorbell rang a few minutes later, waiting outside was an anxious Twisted Fate. He was wearing a dark leather jacket upon a V neck shirt, jeans and dress shoes, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. She opened the door with a light smile, and in the moment that the gambler saw her, his jaw dropped.

TF: … Wow.

She giggled checking him out.

Caitlyn: I could say that too. So… Shall we get going?

He nodded smiling, gesturing her to go ahead. They left the apartment and got into his car, a vintage black Camaro with two white stripes on the hood. The brunette smirked.

Caitlyn: Nice ride.

TF: Yeah - Grins, placing his hands on the steering wheel - When I found this baby she was all old and rusty… But I gave her what she needed and we've been together since then.

Caitlyn: So you do know how to treat a woman, huh?

She raised an eyebrow, as Fate immediately took her hand and left there a kiss.

TF: One can say that.

She giggled amused, and soon he started the car.

TF: So Caitlyn, how do you like Ionian food?

The brunette smiled.

Caitlyn: I like it, but you can call me Cait.

TF: Alright Cait. - Smirks - I know this place north city, it's not very exquisite, but great atmosphere. And I can assure you, it's by far the best ionian in town.

Caitlyn: Okay, you convinced me. - Nods - Take us there.

He parked the car about 15 minutes later, getting out and opening the door for her. In front of them was a small, but lovely restaurant, with only a few tables outdoors. A small square right across the street. The brunette looked around and couldn't restrain a smile.

Caitlyn: Wow… We don't have places like this in Piltover. It's beautiful!

TF: Yeah, this city still has its charms. - Grins - Shall we?

Fate offered her his hand, she nodded and took it, following him to a table a bit away from the others outside. He then pulled her chair out for her. She smiled and sat, so did he.

Caitlyn: I gotta be honest, I didn't expect such chivalry…

She mentioned blandly and he side smirked, answering softly, even though with a naughty look on his eyes.

TF: Treating a lady as such is the least a man can do, love.

Since the day they met at the bar, the detective could feel a sexual tension growing between them, however, it has never been so palpable like that. She caught herself having dirty thoughts for a moment, and for the glazed look of his she could tell he was doing the same. But that all ended abruptly when the waiter came by. They fell into a awkward little moment, then he ordered an appetiser. She looked around playing with her hair casually, surprisingly shy. Fate raised a brow and smiled, amused on how that woman puzzled him with all her different selves, tough, teasing, shy, a whole package. Then the silence started to hurt. At least for her. Caitlyn looked back at him, their eyes meeting again.

Caitlyn: So… - Cleans her throat - Twisted Fate…

TF: Fate.

The man suggested, smirking.

Caitlyn: Very well, Fate. I have a question for you, I couldn't help but wonder…

TF: Yes?

He seemed amused.

Caitlyn: You have the ability to teleport wherever you want to, right?

TF: With a few exceptions, but that's correct.

Caitlyn: So… Don't get me wrong, but… - She frowned a bit in questioning - Why do you even bother having a car, for instance?

He chuckled, stroking his beard.

TF: That's an interesting question you got there. I'm not sure that you are aware, since you don't seem to deal with magic. - Shrugs - But we, let's say "spell-casters", have our power limited outside of the Fields of Justice. That was a decision made by the Judicator before you joined the League, for, you know, keeping things out of trouble.

He rolled his eyes as he made a brief pause, thinking of the winged sisters and their quarrel. Caitlyn, on the other hand, seemed to be all ears.

TF: So it's like you said, I can warp, but it costs me lots of energy. If I do it more than 3 times a day I'll probably pass out… - Chuckles - So I save it for urgent matters.

Caitlyn: I see.

She still couldn't stop thinking of the night at the bar, and about 'C'. Even if limited, his powers were still there. Which brought another question to her mind, and when she was about to ask she decided to save it for later. Caitlyn was obviously attracted to the man and even if somewhere inside her she hoped it was all a misunderstanding, she couldn't forget her duty. How cruel would it be to get seduced and tricked by the enemy…

And for a change, she lost the track of her thoughts, and didn't realise she was staring blankly at her glass. Fate raised an eyebrow.

TF: Something wrong?

He burst her bubble.

Caitlyn: Oh! Yes! I mean, no! I… Uh… We should order.

She blushed in embarrassment as he frowned confused and called the waiter. Not too far from there, a disturbed looking Gragas was walking by. He sat on a bench in the square and rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Gragas: Listen up, Graggy… That wasn't a nekkid yordle lap dancing on a giant shroom you just saw… No sir, good n' ol' gin doesn't do that to ya!

Back in the restaurant they started to small talk, as Caitlyn felt her phone vibrating inside her purse, she stood up.

Caitlyn: I'm going to the washroom, be back in a sec.

As she walked away Fate lit up a cigarette, sighing. Soon enough the gipsy noticed Gragas passing by the sidewalk, jaw dropping, with a glazed look on his face.

TF: Hey Graggy!

The brewer walked towards his table, staggering a little bit.

Gragas: Twisty… Is that you..?

TF: Yeah… - He frowned - You hammered?

Gragas: I wish! - He rubbed his eyes - Looking sharp… What's the occasion?

Meanwhile in the ladies room, Caitlyn got her phone.

MF: I hope I'm not disturbing anything but I gotta know!

Caitlyn: I'm blowing it, I'm an endless well of awkwardness. Help me?

MF: Are you spacing out and acting like a 5th grader again?

Caitlyn: Yeah…

She bit her lip, as she couldn't tell Fortune her other concerns about Fate.

MF: For God's sake woman! - sighs - Just order some wine and you'll be fine. Be careful though, or things might end in bed. - Giggles - Good luck!

Caitlyn: I hope it works, thanks.

She hung her phone and left the washroom.

TF: Why didn't you show up last night? You missed a lot.

Gragas: I'm getting there, man… - He sighed - Yesterday I was on my way to your place… when I ran into this funny yordle buddy selling cupcakes.

TF: So?

He crossed his arms.

Gragas: I didn't want some, but he insisted and gave me one for free, and man… I had the craziest trip of my life!

The brewer muttered distressed, and Fate assumed a skeptical position.

TF: So you're telling me you've been drugged by a yordle.

Gragas: I know it sounds crazy, but… Things are still cloudy… I wonder when it will be over…

The two men hadn't noticed the detective standing there for a while until she spoke.

Caitlyn: Is that so?

TF: Oh, there you are!

She smiled, yet with a stern tone.

Caitlyn: In that case, please drop by the Demacian Police Department and file a report when you are feeling better, I'll take care of it personally. You must also get your blood tested while the substance is in your system.

TF: She's right… You think you can handle this on your own?

Gragas: Yeah… I'm broke though…

TF: Here - He gives him some money - Get a cab and go to the hospital, buddy.

Gragas: Thanks, I owe you one. - He tucks it in his pocket - I should get going. Twisty, Ms. Caitlyn.

He bowed a little and left.

Caitlyn: Do you think he's gonna be alright?

TF: Yeah, he's a tough guy. By the way, did you know you sound hot when you're on duty?

She chuckled.

Caitlyn: Is that so?

Almost two hours and a few glasses of wine, they seemed to enjoy each other's company as they ended kissing on the way back. Fate parked in front of Caitlyn's house. She whispered provocative, breathing on his skin.

Caitlyn: Can I ask you something?

TF: Anything babe.

Not avoiding expectations, he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her collar bone.

Caitlyn: You said there were places you couldn't warp to…

He lifted his eyes to her face, intrigued.

TF: Uh… Yeah, like bank vaults and such, why?

She smiled. Deep down she was relieved to find that out, as Twisted Fate was turning out be more and more distant from her wanted criminal. He was clueless at that point, as most part of his thoughts were somewhere else.

Caitlyn: Nothing, just curious. You know, it's getting late…

She teased, stroking his beard. He stared at her, unsure if it was a yes or no.

Caitlyn: I should probably get going.

TF: Oh… - He died a little inside - I call you later, then?

Caitlyn: Sure hon. - She smirks maliciously then gets more serious again - Drive safely, you've been drinking… Good night.

TF: Night, Cait…

And then she left. He sighed, starting the car moments later. The gambler couldn't help but smile, the brunette was shy at first, but overall fascinating.

She caught herself silly and joyful, not sure if it was the warmth of the wine or something else she's been avoiding for a while, the feeling of starting being in love with someone.

**A/N: **And there you guys go! Two chaps in one day not bad no? I'm already working on the 4th but please PM me or review, I would appreciate it.

See you later,

Pedro


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Luck Is Smiling - Chapter 4

Another week started, and so did the routines of the people of Demacia. After spending sunday with her family in Piltover, Caitlyn was back in town and back to work. Gragas, who claimed he was drugged a week before, went to the Demacian Police Department and as promised, the Piltoverian welcomed the brewer herself as they headed to her office.

Gragas: Sorry that I took a while to come in here… I feel flattered actually, since this thing is not really a big deal!

He mentioned a little excited, looking around the place.

Caitlyn: Of course it is! Every crime is a crime and drug dealers must be wiped off the streets at all costs - then she mumbled to herself - Even if they are such cute little things…

Gragas: Yeah sure, here is my blood test. - Leaves the folder on the desk - I tried to read it but the whole damn thing is like chinese to me!

The brunette smiled but it soon faded away when she concentrated on the document.

Caitlyn: Mm… There was a substantial amount of Psilocybin. How did you feel?

Gragas: Everything was nuts, I saw ridiculous and impossible stuff. And I'll tell you missy, those were things that booze can't do!

Caitlyn: I trust you. Apparently the drug was mostly hallucinogen rather than stimulative. Where did you spot the suspect?

Gragas: A few blocks from Twisty's place. He was furry and cuddly, like many yordle fellas.

Caitlyn: Did he mention anything crucial, like names, entities?

Gragas: Not that I remember… He did mention a code thing though…

Caitlyn: Code?

Gragas: Yeah, like "quality is essential on our code" or something like that. Sounded somewhat familiar...

Caitlyn: Mm… True. But you have nothing to worry about, I'll take care of this case myself, and if I find anything, I'll let you know.

Gragas: Thanks a lot. Hope old Graggy isn't disturbing your busy schedule.

Caitlyn: Of course not. - She smiled - Is there anything else you want to ask?

Gragas: This is a bit off topic and I hope I'm not being nosy, but… - He grinned - You and Twisty, huh?

Caitlyn: Oh, _that_! - She feels her face heating up and smiles shyly - Yes, it seems we're seeing each other. He's nice.

Gragas: I'm just happy for the guy, you know… He seems to have found the right gal this time. I hope things work out for you two.

Caitlyn: Well thank you! That's sweet.

Gragas: You're welcome, miss! - He stands up stretching - I should go now, got some stuff to brew.

Caitlyn: I'll walk you out.

She did, and waved him goodbye when he left. The detective stood by the entrance for a while, feeling the afternoon light. Soon enough she remembered the huge amount of paperwork on her desk and palmed her forehead.

Caitlyn: Holy shit, give me a break!

She groaned, as she noticed some of her co-workers leaving. Then she realised it was lunch break, at least. She decided to go to a nearby coffee shop and found inside Shauna Vayne, the demacian Night Hunter. They weren't really close, but Caitlyn considered her a colleague. She approached the table a little unsure.

Caitlyn: Shauna?

The hunter lifted her eyes from her espresso a bit surprised.

Vayne: Oh, Caitlyn. I didn't see you there.

Caitlyn: Yes… Unusual to see you this time of day.

Vayne: I thought a little sunlight could do me some good. Please.

Shauna gestured to the empty seat by her table. Caitlyn timidly sat down and smiled. The detective knew that she and her had some things in common, like both coming from wealthy families. Caitlyn couldn't imagine being on the hunter's shoes, she felt sorry for the woman, and wondered if she could trust anyone after the tragedy that happened in her life.

Vayne: Lunch break?

Caitlyn: Yes… - sighs - But still a lot to do till the end of the day.

The hunter smiled briefly as Caitlyn ordered some coffee and croissants.

Vayne: I see.

Caitlyn: So… What have you been up to?

Vayne: Oh, the usual. You know how it goes…

Suddenly the detective's phone started ringing. She looked for it a bit inside her purse.

Caitlyn: I should get that… One sec. - Answers the phone without checking the screen - Hello?

TF: Hi beautiful. Hope I'm not calling you at work.

Vayne could see her blushing.

Caitlyn: Oh, hey there… No, I'm off to lunch.

TF: Great. Did Gragas drop by?

Caitlyn: Oh, yes. Actually I meant to call you, according to him, the suspect must work at your neighbourhood.

TF: Really? That's odd… But is it the only reason you would call me? - chuckles maliciously, attempting to get her embarrassed - Now you break my heart…

Caitlyn: No! - Giggles - You know I didn't mean to-

TF: Hehe, I know. We can discuss it later today if you want. I was thinking about a movie then wherever we, what do you say?

Caitlyn: Sounds great.

TF: Alright, let me know when you get out of work.

Caitlyn: Okay, bye.

She didn't restrain a silly smile on her face, which made Vayne raise an eyebrow.

Vayne: That's new…

Caitlyn: Oh - Blushing - Yes, I'm… seeing someone, not a big deal, really.

The hunter smiled softly and seemed honest.

Vayne: Whoever he is I hope he makes happy.

Caitlyn: Well, thanks Shauna. - Smiles - Oh, my snack's here!

The detective started to eat as they small talked.

Caitlyn: So what about you? Are you seeing someone?

Vayne: I don't have much time for such matters.

Caitlyn: Oh. Of course… - Blushes - So stupid of me…

Vayne: No, it's not. It must be nice.

After that they remained silent and Caitlyn finished her meal.

Meanwhile, Twisted Fate was heading to a meeting in the Demacian Chateau, one of the finest and more expensive restaurants of the city-state. As he entered he took his shades off, and spotted a table with a few men in suits. As well suited himself, he approached the table, trying to shake off the annoyed look on his face.

TF: Gentlemen.

He forced a formal smile. Those men happened to be demacian politicians and officers. One man stood up, Captain Dolan Bladewalker, who greeted Fate shaking his hand.

Dolan: I am quite glad you came to our meeting, Twisted Fate. Please, have a seat.

He sat down quietly, but scoffing the typical douchy demacian speech on his mind.

Dolan: As you must be aware by now, the Institute of War intervened in Kalamanda and the turmoil against Noxus settled down. - He made a brief pause - And in sake of restoring Kalamanda, the other city-states of Valoran agreed to raise funds through the fourth Valoran Charity Poker.

TF: I'm assuming you wish to hire my services regards it.

Dolan: That is correct. It is important for the image and pride of Demacia that we raise the largest amount of funds for this event. And we could not think of someone better qualified for this job than you.

TF: With all due respect, Captain. - His stare got colder - I suggest we go straight to the numbers as I happen to be needed in the Fields shortly.

Dolan: Absolutely. What are your terms?

TF: 100.000. Half in advance.

The captain raised his brows.

Dolan: … I am afraid such number is a little beyond what we-

Interrupting him, Fate looked at Dolan in the eyes, cold and sharp as an arrow.

TF: I'm not proud to say that Zaun is ahead of you Captain, as my terms seemed just fine for them.

He was obviously bluffing, but his trick seemed to play off.

Dolan: Fine. - The man sighed annoyed - It is settled. We will send you a check soon.

Fate smiled wickedly and stood up.

TF: Wonderful. Now if you excuse me, I must go. Gentlemen, you may continue your meeting.

Then he walked away from the restaurant, taking the closest express portal station to the Institute of War, where the champions gathered to be summoned. Fate was a little upset realising that the men who hired him were the same who tried to put him behind bars, years ago. Arriving in the hall he noticed Janna, Malphite, and few other champions. The gipsy soon lit a cigarette at unease. Although there was one champion he didn't notice, his friend Yi, who approached him.

Yi: Good thing we're on the same team, huh?

TF: Oh, I didn't see you there. Sure.

The swordsman raised a brow.

Yi: You seem tense. What's up?

TF: Demacian douches. They screw you over or use you somehow.

Yi: I gotta agree on that.

Sion: Speaking of douches!

The undead, who heard only a few words of their conversation, grumbled on his thick accent, glaring at Garen Crownguard as he entered the hall. A couple of minutes later, both teams were discussing strategies in separated rooms, and soon a ringing voice grasped the hall.

"Attention champions, you are to be summoned on Summoner's Rift in a few seconds. Please be ready."

Yi: Alright, is everything clear?

TF: Let's go.

Sion: TIME TO KICK BOOTY!

So they were summoned. The teams were Twisted Fate, Master Yi, Malphite, Sion and Orianna at blue against Garen, Cho'Gath, Janna, Ashe and Renekton at purple. Fate and Yi rushed their path to top lane and hid in the bushes.

Yi: Hey. - He whispered - How are things going with Caitlyn, by the way?

TF: Pretty good. - whispers back, grinning - I'm seeing her tonight and I might get lucky.

Yi: You little lucky bas-

TF: Shh! - prepares his cards - I heard something.

The battle went on and after a long while Blue Team finally took the Purple Team's nexus. The champions were returned to the hall. Yi sighed in relief.

Ashe: Dang it… Tryn better give a massage today or I'll kick his ass!

The frost archer groaned rubbing her back alongside Janna, who giggled as they passed by.

Yi: Tough game huh?

TF: Tell me about it! - He takes his belongings back and checks the time on his phone - Oh crap… I should get going. Cait will be out of work anytime soon.

Yi: You go there. Good luck!

When he was about to leave the Institute, he heard someone calling.

?: Hey!

Fate could easily recognise that voice, belonging to someone who was once a part of his life. He sighed and turned around.

TF: Eve.

It was Evelynn, the widow maker, the cold blooded assassin and league champion, but most of all, his ex-girlfriend. She chuckled wickedly.

Evelynn: What's the rush? You should be glad to see me.

TF: Yeah, listen… I have an appointment - Mentions coldly - I should go.

Evelynn: Wow… Later, alligator.

She giggled amused as he left as soon as he turned his back on her.

Evelynn: Looks like someone is up to something… I better find out… Eheh!

The man arrived home a few minutes later. It was already evening, he looked around and found reasonable to sink on the couch for a bit before getting ready. The match was pretty intense and Fate just took his time to think. He thought of Caitlyn, and never before in his life was he so afraid of screwing up with a girl. Despite the first impression of a severe and calculating detective, she was very sweet and playful inside. Beneath his confident attitude, he somewhat felt pathetic, rude and reckless. He obviously wasn't a man enough for her. Or maybe he was just over cooking his mind.

Fate got himself off the couch and walked towards the bathroom, undressing and throwing it all in the basket. He turned the tap and let the water soak him from head to toe. Meanwhile, Caitlyn arrived at her house and her cat greeted her purring. She cuddled the pet and took her boots off, rubbing her feet thinking of how nice it would be to get a massage. The detective shrugged smiling and got her cellphone. "I'm at home and getting ready. See you soon!" she texted Fate. If only she could be as affectionate as she wanted to be. The truth is it had been some time since she had shown her feelings to someone. But she didn't have the time for that. She took a quick shower and threw on some jeans and a lilac tank top. She combed and shook her hair a little bit, then added a light gloss as a final touch. The detective shrugged to the mirror. That was her daily look when away from the Fields and work, if they were going to see each other on a regular basis, he should be able to live with that. Besides, the weather was hotter than usual.

Soon after, her phone rang. "I'm here waiting outside". She left and immediately saw him. Hair pulled back, sleeveless white shirt, jeans and sneakers, smoking by his car. Some time ago, he would be exactly the kind of 'bad boy' the woman would hate. But on him, the look suited him, and when she approached him he didn't look so badass, with a guilty smile on his face as she walked towards him.

TF: - looking at cigarette - That's my second today… - Sighs smiling - Dammit. Now my breath must be terrible.

She gave a him a nasty look and took his cigarette from his hand when he was about to toss it away, pulling the smoke in and pushing it out on his face.

Caitlyn: There. Problem solved.

He chuckled and kissed her.

TF: Who'd have thought I'd end up with the bad cop. - grins - You look beautiful.

Caitlyn: You think so? I just put this on, it's hot today, you know.

TF: You look beautiful in anything you put on, darling - Chuckles playfully - But frankly, I you must be even more beautiful wearing nothing at all.

She slapped his left arm lightly, giggling and noticed there a tattoo, five cards announcing a royal flush.

TF: Oh, this tat is old. I've got it done way before I joined the League. - Smiles, changing the subject - Now, shall we?

So they went to the movies. And after a while of arguing they decided that the ideal movie for a perfectly nice couple would be an action blockbuster with lots of violence and blood.

Also in the line was Sivir, the battle mistress. They didn't notice her, but as soon as she noticed them together, she squealed grabbing her cellphone, and made a call.

Sivir: Hey Eve, let's play "Guess Who Your Ex Is Banging Now!" First hint, it wears a stupid purple hat in the Fields!

Evelynn: … The detective bitch?

Sivir: The detective bitch.

Evelynn: Wait, where the hell are you? How are you so sure?

Sivir: I'm at the movies. She's wrapped in his arms. You need to see the way he looks at her.

The widow maker sighed.

Evelynn: Oh Fate, will you ever stop disappointing me? - She scoffed - Siv, I've got a mission from now on.

Sivir: Which is?

The blue woman giggled.

Evelynn: I've gotta break them up.

Sivir: Really? I thought you didn't want him anymore.

Evelynn: Please, I couldn't care less about him. - Chuckles - Some people just want to watch the world burn.

Sivir: If you say so… Anyway I'll call you later, I've got a movie to watch.

Evelynn: Keep me updated.

The couple entered the theatre and took their seats, and so did Sivir shortly after. The movie was full of special effects and comic reliefs, featuring famous actors from all over Runeterra and… Jaximus. Yes, old Jax filled a small role on that movie as a security guard. The crowd bursted in laughter in a scene where he gets kicked in the nuts by the main character and whimpered, including Caitlyn and Fate, who almost cried cracking up. Sivir just palmed her face in disgust. Later on, the movie ended and they left the theatre, heading for the car.

Caitlyn: How great was that movie?

TF: I know right? " OH MY KINDLEGEMS!" - Imitating Jax and cracking up - Seriously, kindlegems? Who brought that up?

They kept laughing and commentating about the movie until they got inside the Camaro.

TF: So… It's not too late yet, we can still so somewhere else.

Caitlyn: You got anything in mind?

TF: Well - Rolls eyes - I could go for some drinks. What do you think?

Caitlyn: Mmm… There's this bar not too far from my place, I've always wanted to go there, but it's kind of… themed. It felt awkward to go there alone, but since you're here, you know.

The gipsy raised his brows, wary.

TF: It's not a gay bar, is it?

She laughed.

Caitlyn: No, no! Just go to my neighbourhood. I'll tell you where it is.

He started the car as they spoke. A few minutes later he started to feel familiar about that route, and when Fate parked the car, he was sure. They came across with a solid wooden front with a huge name glowing red, with a few decorations referring to the demacian countryside. He immediately associated.

TF: Oh. - Mentions dryly - The Wheeler. A redneck bar. Of course. Why didn't I see that coming…

She giggled unfastening her seat belt and smooched her cheek, teasing.

Caitlyn: I just think your accent is the cutest thing.

TF: At least that. - Chuckles - They have great beer though. You'll see, it's not that scary inside…

In fact he liked that place. It reminded his childhood partly. He left the car and opened the door for her. They entered the bar and were welcomed by a blondie waitress with a cowboy hat, a smile on her face and lots of cleavage. The girl led them to a table and they sat side by side as the brunette raised a brow.

Caitlyn: I can see why you like this place. Nice view, huh?

He laughed.

TF: Come on, I haven't been here in ages!

Caitlyn: Alright, let's drink.

They started with beer. The brunette took a few sips from her mug, savouring the bitter yet fresh taste.

Caitlyn: So you were born in this state?

He pursed his lips.

TF: In all honesty? I'm not sure - Shrugs - My parents they… traveled a lot. The few I asked that question I was given a different answer. So I didn't bother. Probably here, or in Zaun, I think. Let's say I'm from the world - Grins - But I spent most of my childhood living in countrysides. Thus my accent.

The gipsy smiled softly and drank. She was curious about his life, his parents. She wanted to know more about the man, who was such a mystery. Still, she could tell by his distant glare that it was a tender subject, his past. The detective decided to let it go, for now. He stood still for a couple seconds with an indecipherable expression on his face.

Caitlyn: … Fate, are you alright?

She slid a hand to his knee a little concerned. He took a deep gulp and breathed out.

TF: Yeah, it's just… this song is amazing. It's kind of special to me.

He smiled at her and caressed her hand with his. She wasn't paying attention to the song till that moment. It was beautiful. She could not avoid blushing a little when the man was staring at her in such a way. They shared a kiss.

Waitress: Aww! How adorable!

The blondie interrupted the couple who looked at her, both confused. She giggled.

Waitress: I'll bring another round for the cute couple!

She squealed and left in a rush. They looked at each other awkwardly and shrugged. He laughed to himself.

TF: Interesting character.

The brunette squinted her eyes and teased.

Caitlyn: Is that so? I bet you slept with tons of girls like that before.

TF: Why are you saying that?

He chuckled and she gave him a nasty look.

Caitlyn: Ah, come on!

TF: Yeah, yeah. - Scratches his beard - I have. Frankly, it's not like I would shout that out loud, but girls like her are just… - Shrugs - Perfect for certain situations.

She cut him off.

Caitlyn: When you just want to hook up

TF: Yeah, that. - Chuckles - I was trying to put it nicely though.

The waitress arrived with their mugs and a huge smile on her face, then left.

Caitlyn: Tell me. - Crosses her arms - How long would you take to get in her pants?

The man raised his brows

TF: … You really wanna know?

Caitlyn: Yeah

He drank his beer, sighed then mentioned dryly.

TF: Less than half an hour.

She frowned, half impressed, half disgusted.

Caitlyn: Really?

TF: Let's just say I'm a good talker… Why do you ask? You jealous?

Caitlyn: What? No! - Blushes -

TF: She might look good, but I'm with you, right? And I like where I am. - Kisses her forehead - Don't forget that.

He stated like he really meant it. If not, he was such an unscrupulous liar. The brunette had to admit even being cold blooded, that made her melt a little inside.

Caitlyn: Indeed… you talk good.

They left. Arriving at her place, everything was just a blur.

The next day Fate woke up with the brunette against his chest. He smiled and fell asleep, he was happy.

**Hope you guys liked it! Now the several plot threads begin… Reviews and ideas are very much appreciated.**

**Thank you all for the support!**

**Pedro**


End file.
